Reflective particles, such as glitter or confetti, are often scattered into the air, and over floors, tables and people, for amusement and on social occasions such as birthdays, weddings and New Year's Eve. Various types of devices have been proposed to scatter the reflective particles. These include simple cannons, horns, guns, pumps and a squeezable envelope device having confetti positioned within an inverted pocket within the envelope. These types of devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 825,843 to Kliemandt; 1,491,809 to Macchia; 2,345,173 to Baggott; 3,731,421 to Frattolillo et al; 5,338,242 to Cheng; and 5,351,890 to Clements. However, a desirable propelling device should be totally safe to operate, easy to reload and simple in construction, and should create a special effect not readily obtainable by releasing the particles by hand.